For the first time
by OurHideOut
Summary: A little story which follow the song "For the first time" by the script! Enjoy!


**I made this short little thing which is inspired by my new favorite avatar story: Blood Benders. Except in this Zuko and Katara are married… I think.**

"_For the First Time" _

_The Script_

_She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart_

_While I'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar_

_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation_

_Only doing things out of frustration_

Katara was sitting home by her self while Zuko was out drinking because of a sudden loss thinking about how he was going to support his family. When he asked for another drink he was given it but when the night was up and he had to pay, he had no money. He told the bartender he would pay back all the money tomorrow and started to walk out of the bar.

When he stepped out an arm caught his shoulder and when he turned the bartender was in front of him, angry as ever. Zuko tried to calm him down but made the bartender even angrier and that's when all hell broke loose…

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_She needs me now but I can't seem to find a time_

_I've got a new job now on the unemployment line_

_And we don't know we got into this mess it's a gods test_

_Someone help us cause we're doing our best_

It's been a few weeks since the bar fight and Zuko found out that Ozai had disowned him from the throne and was kicked out of the palace along with Katara.

Katara had always been complaining about how he was never around and especially while she was expecting a child. He was never there, always looking for a new job but could never find anyone that could help him.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

Zuko tried very often to be home with Katara, rather than look for a job 24/7. Now that he was home they would talk a lot. They had nothing but free time and it was nice.

Zuko was finally able to get a job and smiles were going all around and happiness was spreading through there little cottage that they had, rather than a big fancy room draped in red.

One night they were talking again…

"I'm really happy that you finally got a new job." Katara smiled her amazing smile. He reached for her hand and she leaned into him, her back against his chest. Things felt right for the two and they liked it this way. She looked up at him and he, down at her. There eyes met and it was said. "I love you." He said to her. She smiled some more and they gave each other a long passionate kiss before she laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.

_She's in line at the door with her head held high_

_While I just lost my job but didn't lose my flight_

_But we both know how we're gonna make it work when it hurts_

_When you pick yourself up you get kicked in the dirt_

It happened again, Zuko lost his job in a matter of weeks and Katara was trying her luck.

She stood in line at the tea shop and when she finally arrived at the front she gave the owner a warm smile and asked for a job.

Katara got the job and started working as soon as possible. It was different for Zuko, having Katara earning the money for them to live on. Especially with her expecting, and just like that she was having the baby. Katara had to leave her job to stay home with the baby for the baby to properly be taken cared of.

Yet again they were both out of jobs.

_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_

_But we're gunna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

"Don't worry we'll get back up. We always do, somehow" He said gently while Katara cried…

_Drinking old cheap bottles of wine_

_Sit talking up all night_

_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_

_We're smiling but we're close to tears_

_Even after all these years_

_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting_

_For the first time_

_For the first time_

_Oh, for the first time_

_Yeah, for the first time_

"I just wish that we could have a life where we didn't have to go through these struggles. Is there anyone who can help us?" She yelled but it turned into a sob and she covered her eyes with her hands.

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"I'm trying, I really am. I asked my uncle if I could work at his tea shop until we got back up on our feet." Zuko said while he rubbed his wifes back. She looked up at him her eyes red and glassy…

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

"What did we get ourselves into…"

_Oh these times are hard_

_Yeah they're making us crazy_

_Don't give up on me baby_

It was hard, but they made it through. It's been a year since they had been in there painful times but there working at it. There not 100% but there doing it and Zuko finally has a stable job working as a guard in the prison and Katara stays home with the 1 year old and there new born. I hope you let them back soon. They won't last forever

-Iroh

Think about it Ozai, just think about it.


End file.
